Traditionally, real time broadcasting of an event shows a jitter when views of the event are switched. For example, when a game of cricket is broadcasted, a view from the bowler's end when he starts to run up and deliver the ball may largely vary when the view is shifted to a view where the batsman strikes the ball. Various techniques, for example, technologies that use a filler image that was captured in the past are used to avoid jitter and provide seamless transition between multiple views of the event. However, the filler images are not obtained in real time and switching between the multiple views may display a disconnect between the different views. Therefore, a real-time solution for broadcasting events without jitter while switching between multiple views of the cameras is desirable.